limbospeedrunsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bear Trap Skip (Falling Bear Trap)
The falling beartrap is a skip that occurs during the first quarter of the game. Correctly performed it saves up to 6 seconds, depending on which strat the runner usually used. The correct setup needs to be extremely precise; it is considerable easier to perform with the keyboard as opposed to using a controller, which makes it harder to get when playing on a console. Keyboard Setup Using the keyboard as the primary button input for this skip is facilitates the skip by quite a bit, since in keyboard input the up button for climbing is the same as the jump button. For runners who prefer using a controller, this makes no difference however, since on the pc you can seamlessly switch back and forth between controller and keyboard without the need of any special configuration. Essentially the idea is the following: # After you fall through the ground with the puppet on it, use the keyboard and press right # Walk until after the rock left to the border; jump by pressing up to the rope as soon as you pass the small rock; do not release up or right for a small amount of time # When you gained a bit of momentum by still holding right, release right for a short moment, but do not release up; this will make the boy climb one to two bits # Press and hold right again, while still holding up; correctly performed, the boy will now grab the ledge and the bear trap will fall down behind him Controller Setup It's slightly harder with a controller, but with the right inputs it shouldn't be a problem. Just as with keep pressing up with a keyboard, it is essential to keep pressing the jump button on the controller. The setup hence works: # Walk until the rock left to the border, jump by pressing A (or the correspondent jump button) as soon as you pass the small rock; keep pressing right on the control stick and do not release the jump button from now on until after the skip # When you gained a bit of momentum by holding the stick to the right, shift it upwards for a bit, but do not release the jump button; this will make the boy climb one to two bits # Shift the control stick back to the right, while still pressing the jump button; correctly performed, the boy will now grab the ledge and the bear trap will fall down behind him All of the steps mentioned above take place in an extremely short amount of time, so it's important to practice the skip a few times to get it down into your muscle memory before incorporating it into a run. Basically, the idea is to never release the up key/jump button during the whole operation. Slow Bear Trap If you do not feel confident about your bear trap skip skills, another method of quickly activating the trap and proceed is to jump on the rope and immediately press and hold left while still hanging on it. The bear trap will then fall down without killing you and you can easily climb up a bit and swing to the right once to get the jump. Category:Major Skips